Microphone cables generally include three insulated wires and either a braided shield surrounding the insulated wires or a bare drain wire running alongside the insulated wires. Connectors for such a cable are typically generally cylindrical and include strain relief for the cable, individual contact members for the insulated wires, and some means for connecting the braided shield or the drain wire of a first cable to the corresponding element in a second connecting cable. What is desired is to have such a connector assembly which is easy to assemble, is of low cost, and provides improved shielding.